


Fertilius (ovvero: un tranquillo pomeriggio con James e Sirius)

by trinipedia



Series: Traduzione che passione [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Comico, F/M, Fanfiction, Het, M/M, OOC, Romantico, Slash, traduzione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-29
Updated: 2006-08-29
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinipedia/pseuds/trinipedia
Summary: Una James/Lily e Sirius/Remus che vi farà morire dal ridere, scritta dall'autrice di "Hai visto passare Draco Malfoy"!Il “cubicolo” che divideva con Remus già da qualche mese non si trovava a quella che si poteva definire “distanza ragionevole” dalla città, ma l’avevano scelto così isolato perché il lupo potesse correre liberamente durante le notti di luna piena senza fare del male a nessuno.E Sirius Black non avrebbe cambiato con niente al mondo quella calma trovata accanto al suo amato, anche se questo significava dover camminare circa un’ora per andare a comprare un filone di pane...





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Autrice originale:** [MoOny GiRl2](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/285177/Ugly-Kitty), [link alla storia originale](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1695042/1/Fertiliusouna_tarde_tranquila_con_James_y_Sirius)
> 
> **Parte:** 1/1 (ma l’autrice parla di una fantomatica long fic che prenderà il via da questa...=_=)
> 
> **Dediche e ringraziamenti:**  questa fic è tutta per [Niane](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewuser.php?uid=94), che non solo ha letto la precedente, ma mi ha pure fatto i complimenti ^///^ me onorata! E i miei ringraziamenti vanno naturalmente tutti a Moony, per questa ficci incredibilmente più assurda di “Hai visto passare Draco Malfoy”!
> 
> **Introduzione di MoOny:** salve a tutti!!! Ho iniziato a scrivere questa fic all’una di notte e l’ho finita alle 2.41... sono morta di sonno, ma soddisfatta del risultato, anche se vi devo confessare che questa fic è solo il prologo di un’altra che sto scrivendo, la cui trama sarà un po’ ovvia per chi ha letto questa ^^
> 
> **Dediche e ringraziamenti di MoOny:** voglio che si sappia che questa fic è stata scritta solo ed unicamente per la mia amica Lilikato. Pensavo a lei e mi è venuta l’ispirazione, quindi ho deciso di dedicarle una fic. E perciò questa è per lei, semplicemente perché le voglio troppo bene. Anche se ci conosciamo solo da un anno o poco più, è una delle poche persone di cui posso fidarmi completamente, come se fossimo amiche da una vita.  
>  Grazie perché mi fai sempre da beta, e perché sopporti che ti parli alle sei del mattino dei pirati travestiti licantropi e gay!
> 
> **Disclaimer:** i personaggi sono tutti della fantasciccosa Rowling, la storia (come già detto) è di [MoOny GiRl2](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/285177/Ugly-Kitty).
> 
> **Note 01:** tra gli asterischi i flash back, in corsivo il testo delle canzoni/poesie, i cambi di POV sono segnalati...tutto come sempre insomma!
> 
> **Note 02:** come sempre è tutto buttato a caso, non cercate riferimenti né temporali né di luogo né di nessun altro tipo!!!
> 
> **Note 03:** visto che oggi mi sento buona...lieto fine per tutti!!!! FORSE…  
>   
> 

\- Sono arrivati…?

\- Tu li vedi? No? Allora non sono ancora arrivati… - James sorrise a Sirius, mentre questo lo guardava con il volto congestionato. – Datti una calmata però, amico! Sono solo andati in farmacia a prendere delle cose che servivano a Lily per il bebè…  
\- Ma sono passate quasi due ore da quando sono usciti! -  
\- Sì, ma forse non hai pensato al fatto che questa casa non si trova molto vicino al…come dire…mondo civilizzato! -  
Sirius assentì appena: era vero, il “cubicolo” che divideva con Remus già da qualche mese non si trovava a quella che si poteva definire “distanza ragionevole” dalla città, ma l’avevano scelto così isolato perché il lupo potesse correre liberamente durante le notti di luna piena senza fare del male a nessuno.

E Sirius Black non avrebbe cambiato con niente al mondo quella calma trovata accanto al suo amato, anche se questo significava dover camminare circa un’ora per andare a comprare un filone di pane.

Nonostante tutto, però, il frullio delle ali di un uccellino alla finestra lo fece balzare in piedi per correre a vedere attraverso i vetri se erano tornati.

\- Rilassati Padfoot, sai benissimo che ad entrambi piace passeggiare e chiacchierare…magari si sono seduti a prendere un caffè o qualcosa del genere…-  
\- Ma si sta facendo buio, scende il freddo, la gente è cattiva e forse li hanno rapiti gli ufo…o peggio ancora DEI VAMPIRI PIRATI TRAVESTITI!!! -  
\- Sirius, sono le cinque del pomeriggio e fuori ci saranno almeno 40 gradi!! Dimmi, che cosa è più plausibile che sia successo? Che un’orda di maniaci sessuali nudi e arrapati li abbia inseguiti lungo la strada del ritorno o che si siano attardati un po’ di più con gli acquisti?!-  
\- Naturalmente che un’orda di uomini nudi li abbia inseguiti, visto quanto è bello e sexy il mio Moony…-  
\- Oddio, di questo passo mi verranno le carie, Sirius...senza contare – il tono di James era ora un po’ più minaccioso di quello usato per la frase precedente – che parli come se Lily fosse un mostro o poco meno...il fatto che stia aspettando un bambino non significa che non sia più attraente per un’orda di maniaci sessuali nudi ed arrapati!-  
\- Ma certo che no, amico - replicò l’animagus rendendosi subito conto del suo stupido errore: mai dire che la sposa incinta del tuo migliore amico non è una dea in terra – penso solo che le orde di uomini nudi rispettano sempre le donne in stato interessante, sai perfettamente che tua moglie è un vero schianto. E se non fosse che sbavo per Remus e che lei è la tua compagna…le cose sarebbero diverse…  
\- Che cosa vorresti dire con questo? – il tono gelido di James contrastava smaccatamente con quello gioviale dell’altro.  
\- Ma niente! Solo che è molto, molto bella!-  
\- Insomma, vorresti fartela?!-  
James si alzò di scatto, con gli occhi lampeggianti di collera, mentre le sue dita crocchiavano proprio come faceva il collo del suo migliore amico mentre quest’ultimo deglutiva e alzava le mani in segno di pace.  
\- Dai! Non interpretare male…ho detto solo che è decisamente graziosa…-  
\- E che per questo vorresti passare con lei una notte di sesso sfrenato e selvaggio!!! Come hai osato…dovrò ucciderti, per questo!!!!! -  
I due iniziarono a rincorrersi per la casa e, mentre Sirius cercava di difendersi con quello che si trovava sottomano, James continuava a colpirlo con una grossa cucchiarella di legno, che era stata la prima cosa che era riuscito ad afferrare.

\- Auch... James... Auch!...non è come... AUCH!!!...credi... AUCHHHHHH!!!!! SMETTI DI PICCHIARMI CON QUESTA MALEDETTA CUCCHIARELLA! MI FAI MALE!!! -  
\- Dimmi che non penserai mai più di fuggire per andare a vivere per sempre a Parigi con mia moglie, e io smetterò di colpirti…  
\- Ma non l’ho mai pensat…Auch!!...va bene, va bene, come vuoi – e concludendo così la baruffa Sirius poté tornare a sedersi nella sua poltrona preferita, massaggiandosi la testa, e James gli si sedette davanti, senza però mollare la cucchiarella.  
\- Ah! Mi sento molto più sereno dopo averti picchiato, Sirius! È che tra l’imminente nascita del bebè ed i continui cambi d’umore di Lily sono diventato un po’ nervoso…-  
\- Sì, me ne sono accorto *mi fa male la testa* - facendo buon viso a cattivo gioco Sirius gli rivolse un sorriso che andava da un orecchio all’altro. – Però…che bello! Sta per nascere il mio figlioccio! Che emozione…come avete pensato di chiamarlo? O chiamarla, anche se Lily è sicura che sarà un maschietto…-  
\- Sì, infatti. Ci piace Harry, però anche Gilobero, come il mio trisnonno, rientra tra i nomi possibili…-  
In quel momento Sirius pensò che sarebbe svenuto. Chi mai oserebbe chiamare suo figlio Gilobero?! Beh, se non lo avessero desiderato, magari avrebbe anche potuto capire…però…GILOBERO! Santo cielo!!!

Lo disse schiettamente al suo amico, beccandosi una nuova cucchiarellata sul bernoccolo che si andava formando.

\- Cambiando argomento…tu e Remus non avete pensato a…beh…ingrandire la famiglia? – chiese l’uomo dai corti capelli neri, mentre osservava una foto di Sirius e Remus che si dividevano una nuvola di zucchero filato; entrambi avevano un sorriso luminoso sui loro volti sporchi di quella sostanza rosa ed appiccicosa.  
Sirius lo guardò socchiudendo gli occhi, mentre un po’ di rabbia si disegnava sul suo bel viso.

\- Caro James, sembra che tu ti sia dimenticato di un dettaglio, un piccolo dettaglio: siamo due uomini! A meno che qualcuno scopra domattina che gli uomini possiedono l’utero e tutto il resto dell’armamentario femminile – concluse gesticolando – non credo che potremo mai farlo.

E nonostante Black non volesse ammetterlo questo gli pesava, perché amava Remus Lupin con tutta l’anima e il cuore, ma sapere che non avrebbe mai potuto lasciare degli eredi e che era destinato ad una vita solitaria insieme al suo lupo non lo rendeva certo felice.  
James non fece assolutamente caso alle obiezioni del suo amico, anzi, lo guardò come se si fosse trattato di un deficiente; poi i suoi occhi bruni si spalancarono un po’ più del normale, e infine si chiusero, mentre l’uomo sospirava.

\- Oh, Sirius – il tono ricordò ad entrambi quello che James usava quando erano ancora a scuola e voleva rimproverare Sirius per non aver fatto i compiti – a quanto pare vivere così lontano non fa bene ai tuoi neuroni…sempre ammesso che te ne funzioni ancora qualcuno...Ehi! – il giovane dagli occhi azzurri cercò di protestare, mentre cercava invano di legarsi la lunga chioma sulla nuca, pettinatura che usava, per quanto strano questo possa sembrare, ogni volta che si sentiva offeso o infastidito.  
\- Zitto e ascoltami! Non sai che c’è un nuovo incantesimo speciale per i casi come il tuo, cioè per i ricchioncelli? – per questa sua ultima affermazione, Sirius gli strattonò il naso.  
\- Ehi! Guarda che quando arrossisci sei più carino! È un vero peccato che non mi piacciano gli uomini, sai?-  
\- Perché, se ti piacessero lasceresti Lily per me? – domandò Padfoot ancora rosso, nonostante il suo tono fosse più scherzoso.  
\- Ah…la mia bellissima Lily… - e così dicendo James si tramutò in un noioso essere sbavante.  
\- Ehi…- Sirius prese a toccargli la guancia con la punta della bacchetta – finisci quello che mi stavi raccontando…-  
James si asciugò un po’ la bava dagli angoli della bocca e si risistemò gli occhiali, prima di riprendere a parlare col tono di un presentatore di televendite muggle.

\- È molto semplice…credo si chiami "Fertilius"*. Praticamente uno dei due componenti della coppia si lascia “ingravidare”, tramite un utero finto. L’incantesimo va effettuato su entrambi perché funzioni a dovere. Quando si attiva, l’elemento attivo sarà il padre del bambino, mentre l’altro sarà IL madre. -  
\- Sai, non avrei mai pensato che un giorno avrei parlato con te di sesso tra uomini…La vita è piena di sorprese, non credi? -  
\- Idiota….-  
Ma proprio quando Sirius stava per ribattere, un’enorme civetta volò accanto a loro con un grosso distintivo lucente del San Mungo sul petto , e lasciò cadere una lettera ai piedi di James.  
I due si guardarono preoccupati; James raccolse rapidamente la lettera e la aprì con mani tremanti.  
Sirius notò come il volto del suo amico passava da un colorito normale ad un rosso acceso, poi sbiancò ed infine diventò verde mentre la pergamena cadeva a terra.

\- Che succede, James?-  
\- Mio figlio sta nascendo…-  
\- ………………….. -  
\- …………………….-  
\- AHHHHH!!!!!! Presto, amico, prepara le tue cose…le sue cose…le cose di tutti, dobbiamo andare subito lì!-  
Sirius lo afferrò per un braccio, e tirò una manciata di polvere volante nel camino gridando “Ospedale San Mungo”.

************mezz’ora dopo********************

Sirius passeggiava nervosamente nel corridoio dell’ospedale e Peter era seduto accanto alla famiglia di Lily, piuttosto imbarazzato, diciamo; Remus invece, appoggiato alla finestra, osservava la situazione abbastanza divertito, grazie all’ottimismo che aveva sempre posseduto in queste situazioni.

Sapeva perfettamente che Lily era forte, avrebbe superato il parto senza problemi e lei e James sarebbero stati dei genitori meravigliosi.  
Lentamente, con quel passo felino che lo caratterizzava, si avvicinò a Sirius; quest’ultimo, vestito con quei pantaloni di cuoio che strappavano parecchi sospiri per strada e una camicia dello stesso colore che contrastava col suo pallore, sembrava che fosse venuto per assistere ad un funerale più che a una nascita.

Nonostante tutto però Remus non poteva negare che vestito così, con quella lunga chioma ribelle che gli scendeva fino a metà della schiena e i suoi occhi azzurri come il mare, il suo compagno era maledettamente sexy.

Gli cinse affettuosamente i fianchi con le braccia, attirandolo a sé, abbracciandolo da dietro. Il moro si irrigidì per un istante, ma non appena riconobbe le belle mani avvolte da rognosi guanti grigi che ora riposavano sul suo petto e sul suo stomaco come quelle del suo amante, si rilassò, mentre il licantropo, che era di svariati centimetri più basso di lui, gli appoggiava la fronte sulla spalla.

\- Sei molto nervoso, Paddy?  
\- Un po’…non ti nasce un figlioccio tutti i giorni, sai! – Sirius ridacchiò nervosamente.  
\- Chissà, magari un giorno ci saremo noi al loro posto – rispose Remus, e anche se la sua voce era soffocata dalla tela della camicia di Sirius quest’ultimo lo sentì perfettamente e si voltò di scatto per affrontare Moony che si limitò a sorridergli enigmaticamente.  
Era vestito con un giaccone verde scuro troppo grande per lui, che Sirius riconobbe come proprio, dei jeans un po’ consumati ed i suoi inseparabili guanti grigi, che lo rendevano, complice anche il bellissimo sorriso che gli illuminava il volto, la creatura più bella del pianeta agli occhi di Sirius Black.  
\- Che vuoi dire, Moony?-  
Ma lui si limitò a scuotere i suoi capelli dorati, ridendo appena.  
\- Baciami. -  
E gettandogli rapidamente le braccia al collo unì le labbra dell’animagus con le sue.  
Quello che però Sirius non riuscì a scorgere fu un foglietto che sporgeva dalla tasca posteriore del licantropo, di cui si leggeva soltanto…

“Una nuova possibilità: Fertilius te la dà!”

Nulla avrebbe potuto separarlo dalla dolce carezza al miele che per lui era la bocca dell’uomo che amava, né gli sguardi scandalizzati della famiglia Evans né lo strilletto sorpreso dei medici che passavano di là.  
Solo il pianto di un neonato li fece staccare, visto che…

Il Bambino Che Sarebbe Sopravvissuto era appena nato, anche se loro ancora non lo sapevano….

*dovete ammettere che sono davvero originale, quando si tratta di inventare nomi ^__^

Fine??????


End file.
